During production of audio content, the sound engineer may render the audio content using a specific renderer in an attempt to tailor the audio content for target configurations of speakers used to reproduce the audio content. In other words, the sound engineer may render the audio content and playback the rendered audio content using speakers arranged in the targeted configuration. The sound engineer may then remix various aspects of the audio content, render the remixed audio content and again playback the rendered, remixed audio content using the speakers arranged in the targeted configuration. The sound engineer may iterate in this manner until a certain artistic intent is provided by the audio content. In this way, the sound engineer may produce audio content that provides a certain artistic intent or that otherwise provides a certain sound field during playback (e.g., to accompany video content played along with the audio content).